Bonds (Not Easily Broken) in the Last Vestiges of Light
by Tif S
Summary: AU Oneshot Pre TFA: During his mission to decimate the small strands of the Jedi that remain, a young Kylo Ren has an encounter that changes his plans. Follows the now debunked Rey is a Skywalker theory, based on a post I found on pinterest. Credit goes to the original poster whomever they are, for the theory. I'm just putting my spin.


**_A Star Wars AU Pre TFA: Follows the now debunked Rey is a Skywalker theory, based on a theory I found on Pinterest where Kylo Ren spares young Rey before mounting his full attack. Not sure where the theory originated, but I liked it so I wrote something based on it. Credit for the theory goes to the originator whomever they are, I'm just having a bit of fun. Intending this to be a oneshot, but please do let me know what you think. Feedback is invaluable. And who knows, maybe I'll be persuaded to write more following this thread. I do not own Star Wars belongs to Disney and formerly property of George Lucas._**

* * *

Bonds (Not Easily Broken) in the Last Vestiges of Light

The girl was terrified. Kylo Ren did not need the Force to know this. The boy had learned to hide his fear long ago, but that did not mean he was inadequate in sensing such an emotion in others. The remainders of Ben Solo were apt at knowing when someone needed help. She was hidden in a corner behind a small stone wall, crying quietly, so much quieter than one her age should have any skill in doing. He sensed _his_ presence intermixed with her own light shining so brightly. The Force, searching for a foothold, a power the child didn't even understand. He kneels in the rubble knowing somehow without knowing that this was his cousin, older now than the baby he remembered, perhaps six or seven.

The girl looks up, giant brown eyes so much like his mother's had been. She sniffles looking at the helmet Kylo Ren wore. Her eyes grow twice their size as she scrambles back, and her thumb jams into her mouth, a coping mechanism for the fear he senses growing stronger by the minute.

 _Do not fear little one._ He uses the strand of what he has found, this connection, hoping somewhere in his mind to calm the girl as he holds out a tentative hand.

The child blinks, pulling her thumb out of her mouth and reaching for a gloved hand. She then takes her other hand and knocks at his mask.

"It's a toy" She says.

"No." Kylo Ren straightens the mask on his head moving the girl's hand down.

"Toy!" Another hard knock before his hand is even back at his side.

 _Force's sake._ Kylo frowns. "No, not a toy."

"Yes."

"No." He feels his lips curl up. _Why am I even arguing? Why am I...smiling?_ Why hasn't he done what must be done? What is it about this child that pauses him so? She is a Skywalker. He has no tie to the Skywalkers any longer.

The girl gives him a look that nearly causes Ben to laugh aloud. A stubborn pout. _That name holds no meaning. Why am I…_

The child then does something entirely unexpected, considering the conditions. She crawls close to him, curling up and falling asleep.

He knows then, what he must do. He picks the girl up, only flinching slightly as the girl makes herself more comfortable in his arms. He goes to his fighter, turning off the tracker as he settles the child in one of the seats. She leans lazily, still asleep.

He takes the girl to a sand bogged planet, Jakku, and hides her in a hole, a junk heap. He sits with her for much longer than he should, waiting for her to waken, his mask at his feet.

She stirs and looks up at him, before looking at her surroundings. "Where…?"

"Safe." He replies placing his mask back on. "You are safe."

"Daddy…?" The girl sniffles looking frantically for someone else, for her father.

"I'll be back." He says. He puts a hand to her sweat soaked forehead, mustering all of the strength he can as he extracts the encounter from her small mind, and locks Luke Skywalker away, out of reach out of memory, leaving only the promise: no identities, no power, nothing to be traced back to Ben Solo, nothing but a small vestige of hope, which will return someday many years later on the same sand baked rock when a small round droid becomes lost. But for now, Kylo Ren knows, the girl must die in the mind of those who would look for her. _Your daughter is dead._ He returns to the mission, debilitating Luke Skywalker, banishing the galaxy's hope into darkness and burying Ben Solo deep into the recesses.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, thoughts?**_ _ **Young Kylo Ren aka Ben Solo is portrayed by Ezra Miller. Young Rey is portrayed by the actress who plays young Rey in the Force Awakens, Cailey Fleming. I had fun writing this, no matter how improbable. Please let me know if you enjoyed reading it.**_


End file.
